


the spell, part one

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles wants to bring derek back...sterek drabble - 12/7 - words of the day: iron, shadow, urgency





	the spell, part one

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Stiles, it’s  _ too _ dangerous. You can’t.”

“It’ll be fine. I just have to iron out the kinks.” There’s an urgency in the air as Stiles moves around finding ingredients for the spell.

“Deaton said-“

“ _ Deaton _ is hardly ever helpful, Scott.” He glares at his friend. “I’m doing this. If you can’t understand-“

Scott stands in front of him, hands on his shoulders. “I miss him too, but this isn’t- Derek wouldn’t want this.”

Tears spill from his eyes. “I don’t know what to do without him.”

Shadows fall over him as the pack surrounds him. “We’re here for you, Stiles.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
